1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail gun, and more particularly relates to a nail gun with a safety assembly that allows the nail gun to operate safely and conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional nail guns have a handle and are used to drive fastening devices in a variety of applications, including home refurbishing shoemaking, leatherwear and such like.
When the nail gun is activated, the fastening device is shot from the conventional nail gun at a high speed. This may be dangerous if the nail gun is accidentally activated. Some safety assemblies are not fully integrated into the nail gun so are easily removed at the detriment of safety.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a nail gun with a safety assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.